Five Nights at Freddy's
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). :“During the day, it's a place of joy... But you aren't here during the day. You have the night watch.” “During the day, it's a place of joy... But you aren't here during the day. You have the night watch.“ — Tagline from the trailer of the game. Main= is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game and the first installment of the series developed by Scott Cawthon. It was first released on Desura on August 8, 2014 and released on Steam on August 18, 2014. The goal for the player is to survive five nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza while avoiding getting caught and killed by the animatronic characters and tracking their movements via the restaurant's security cameras. On November 11, 2014, a second game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, was released onto Steam. On March 2, 2015, a third game, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, was released onto Steam. A fourth game, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, was released on July 23, 2015, and also a Halloween update released on October 30, 2015. A fifth game, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location was released on October 7, 2016, and a free update containing the Custom Night (with new in-game challenge mode and new cutscenes) became available on December 1, 2016. The sixth game was released on December 4, 2017 for free under the guise of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, and the game's Custom Night mode began development as a major update on February 18, 2018. A spin-off role-playing game, entitled [http://gamejolt.com/games/fnaf-world/124921 FNaF World], was released on January 21, 2016 formally at Steam before taking the game down due to negative reception, and re-released on Game Jolt on February 8, 2016. The game itself is not canon and does not have anything to do with the core series, but still a part of the franchise. A film adaptation is also in production at Warner Bros. Pictures. The film will be directed by master of horror, Gil Kenan. On March 28, 2017, Scott had posted on twitter (of which he has not posted on since he created it in December 2014) that Blumhouse Productions, known for many films such as Insidious, Paranormal Activity, Get Out, and Split, will be involved with the production of the film. No release date has been confirmed as of yet. On December 17, 2015, a novel, The Silver Eyes, based on the story was released onto Amazon. The novel's plot is considered canon but take place in the alternate universe, different to the game series itself. Few different translated books (such as Portuguese and Spanish) are published. A young-adult 3-book series is being made, with the help of Scholastic. The first book, The Silver Eyes, was released in October 2016. The second book, The Twisted Ones, was released on June 27, 2017.Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones - Amazon page. The third book, The Fourth Closet, is scheduled to release in June 26, 2018.Five Nights at Freddy's: Book 3 - Amazon page The first guidebook for the series, The Freddy Files, was released on August 29, 2017. The book reveals information and evidence about the characters, locations, gameplay, etc., and even a preview on the last page where it features an animatronic Scrap Baby from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The book also features a number of common fan-theories.Five Nights at Freddy's: Guidebook Paperback - Amazon page. A logbook for the series, Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook, was released on December 26, 2017.Survival Logbook (Five Nights at Freddy's) - Amazon page In May 2016, Scott confirmed that the original titles are set to be remade on consoles sometime in the future. However on September 4, 2017, the consoles are called off due to Scott's concerns about the deal."This has almost happened a couple of times, but I've called it off due to concerns about the deal. This is something that's very important to me, and I'm not going to do it unless it's done right." - Scott Cawthon, Steam - September 4, 2017 In Las Vegas, a real-life horror attraction called Five Nights at Freddy's: Fright Dome was opened on September 30, 2016 and ran throughout the month of October. Scott recently revealed that it will not be open in 2017, due to management changes."No, there won't be a fright dome event this year. The venue is undergoing a management change of some sort, so licensing the event wasn't possible. But maybe next year!" - Scott, Steam - September 4, 2017 From Jacksonville, Florida, on November 23, 2016, Sally Corporation recently debuts a dark ride based on the game series called Five Nights at Freddy's: The Ride with no release date confirmed.Sally Corporation debuts Five Nights at Freddy's - The Ride! Starting back in 2015, official merchandises (such as plush toys, t-shirts, figures, posters, etc.) can be found in stores from both online and real-life. From online, the merchandises are available at Sanshee, Toywiz, Amazon, etc. In real-life, they are available at shops including Target, Wal-Mart, etc. The company Funko creates iconic POP! figures of many of the animatronics from the games. McFarlane toys develops building sets based on locations and characters from the series. Interestingly enough, half of the tags, covers, etc., for merchandises (especially few t-shirts) contain renders of characters from the entire series officially from Scott Cawthon. Summary Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Freddy Fazbear, of course, and his two friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds! The robots' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night, however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard than to find a repairman. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Freddy Fazbear or his friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Can you survive Five Nights at Freddy's? Gameplay The player sits in an office and monitors security cameras positioned throughout the restaurant to observe the animatronic mascots. The player has a limited amount of power to view camera feeds, light hallways, and close the doors on either side of them. The player must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the animatronics off using the doors. If the player fails to do this, they will be jumpscared and receive a Game Over. To advance to the next night, the player must survive from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM (8 minutes and 37 seconds in real-time, 4 minutes 30 seconds on the mobile edition). The four animatronics that the player must avoid are the titular Freddy Fazbear and his three friends: Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. There is an additional animatronic known as Golden Freddy who only appears when the player experiences a hallucination. Audio The music that plays on the main menu screen. The static that occurs for a short while when the player first opens the main menu screen. Reception (iOS) 80% |MC=(PC) 78/100 }} Five Nights at Freddy's received positive reviews from critics. Indie Game Magazine praised Five Nights at Freddy's for its simple take on the horror genre, noting that its artistic direction and gameplay mechanics contributed to a feeling of "brutal tension" only worsened by how a player may be familiar with similar restaurants such as Chuck E. Cheese's, and that "it's an incredibly terrifying experience to try to save yourself from the single jump scare that ends the game." Five Nights at Freddy's was described as a "fantastic example of how cleverness in design and subtlety can be used to make an experience terrifying." However, the game was criticized for taking too long to load when launched.Indie Game Magazine's review Omri Petitte for PC Gamer gave Five Nights at Freddy's a score of 80 out of 100PC Gamer's review, commenting that the game took a "less-is-more" approach to its design and that while "the AI isn't some masterwork of procedural unpredictability," it would "still head straight to you and eat your face off, or it'll play around like an innocent child before closing in for the kill. Your mind will fill in the rest." The game's overall atmosphere was praised for emphasizing the fear and suspense of an approaching threat rather than the arrival of the threat itself executed frequently in other horror-oriented games. However, the gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's was criticized for becoming repetitive once a player masters it, as there is "not much more to expect beyond managing battery life and careful timing of slamming doors shut, so those with steely willpower won't find anything else past the atmosphere of it all." Ryan Bates of Game Revolution gave the game a 4.5 out of 5, comparing its camera-oriented gameplay to the 1992 game Night Trap. He praised the game's minimalistic presentation (with particular emphasis on its audio design and lack of music) for contributing to the terror of the game, along with the fact that the "nervous impulses" of its repetitive gameplay would reach "almost OCD-type levels, adding to the tense environment." In conclusion, he felt that the game was "horror done right," but that it was too short. Eurogamer's Jeffrey Matulef compared the animatronic animals in the game to Weeping Angels, who are predatory creatures from the universe of Doctor Who, due to their ability to only move when they are not being observed.Five Nights at Freddy's brings horrifying animatronic animals to Steam. Eurogamer Softpedia gave the game 4 out of 5 stars, with reviewer Cosmin Anton noting that it "drifts away from the classic first-person horror survival titles," but that the "inability to move combined with the limited power available will make you feel quite helpless in front of those relentless robots that just want to share a bit of their 'love' with you."Five Nights at Freddy's Review. Softpedia Mobile Version :Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's (Mobile) On August 25 and September 11 of 2014, ports of Five Nights at Freddy's were released for Android and iOS devices respectively. While the premise of the game remained the same, there were some changes, the notable one being the altering of the animatronics' behavior so it adapts to the shorter time frame necessary to complete a night. Updates v1.13 Version 1.13 ''' was an update that was released on August 19th. The update fixed minor bugs and added a few small things. *On the Custom Night, inputting the A.I.'s levels to 1-9-8-7 will cause Golden Freddy's death scene to happen instantly, crashing the game. This was added by Scott, the developer, to halt rumors about entering 1/9/8/7 into the A.I. settings to get an alternate ending. *Beating the Custom Night with the A.I. levels set to 20/20/20/20 will now give the player the third and final star on the title screen. v1.131 '''Version 1.131 was a minor update to the Steam version. *Changed phone number on the Help Wanted ad from 1-888-FAZ FAZBEAR to 1-555-FAZ-FAZBEAR. Halloween Update *Adds a jack o'lantern to the desk and decorative lights to the office when the player's computer date is set to 10/31. History 2014 *On June 13, Five Nights at Freddy's was submitted to the Steam Greenlight. *On June 14, a trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's was uploaded to YouTube. *On July 24, a demo of the game was released on the indie games website IndieDB by user animdude. *On August 8, the full game was released on the gaming website Desura. *On August 18, Five Nights at Freddy's ''was accepted on Steam Greenlight and then was officially released to Steam platform for PC.Steam page *An Android port was released on August 25 on the Android Google Play Store, by Scott himself.Google Play page *An iOS Port was released on September 11 on the iPhone App Store by Scott himself.iTunes page *A Windows Phone version was released on December 2 along with the second game. *The game was released on the Clickteam Clickstore on an unknown date by Scott Cawthon.Clickteam Clickstore page 2015 *On January 16, 2015, ''Five Nights at Freddy's won three FEAR awards by user choice.Your Picks for the Best & Worst Horror Games of 2014!. Bloody Disgusting! *In April 2015, Warner Bros. purchased the rights to adapt the game into a feature film.Hollywood Is Planning A Five Nights At Freddy's Movie. Kotaku *On November 2015, the game was included for the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise Pack (1-4) that can be downloaded from here. The bundle costs $24.99. 2016 *On October 25, 2016, the Franchise Pack is updated to include with Sister Location. The bundle now costs $29.55. **Those who have purchased the pack before the update will get Sister Location for free. 2017 *On February 6, Scott had mentioned that the production of the movie was "back at square one." *On March 28, Scott posted a picture of a chair with the Name "Freddy" on it, with a displayed picture of Blumhouse Productions' logo, revealing that said production company will be involved with production of the movie. Trivia *The game itself was inspired by the game Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., also made by Scott Cawthon. Many players of the game criticized it because of the graphics, which, according to them, looked like 'animatronics'. Scott possibly used that criticism to make Five Nights at Freddy's. *When Scott released the first gameplay video of Five Nights at Freddy's on his channel, the game seemed to be much more pixelated. On the starting screen, the video also showed a graphic of a man with the number 1 next to it, which shows that at one point in development, the player would have had limited lives. *Even though there is no specified year in which the game takes place, many have assumed that it takes place around 1993, as the paycheck at the end of the game matches the minimum wage of the time. *In the first game, the newspaper article shown in the intro sequence misspells "pizzeria" as "pizzaria." *The concept of Five Nights at Freddy's is similar to that of the 2006 comedy film, Night at the Museum. In both stories, the attractions act as expected during the day (the animatronics entertaining the guests, and the museum exhibits staying still), come to life during the night, and both protagonists are night guards who work for security at the establishments. **However, the aforementioned film required an object that brought everything to life at night, whereas the game's animatronics can roam at night regardless. *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' is the first of two games in the series to have a Display Resolution Support of 16:9, the other being Sister Location. The rest of the games only have 4:3. **However, all of the mobile versions are natively 16:9. **This is one of the possible reasons why the offices from the second and third game and The Bedroom in the fourth game look stretched in the Mobile versions. **As of June 15, 2017, the resolution for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and Five Nights at Freddy's 4 were all changed to 16:9, as Scott most likely wanted the games to share the same resolution as the aforementioned first game and Sister Location. *Scott once joked in a Steam post that a sequel, Freddy in Space, was slated for an April 2016 release. The post can be found here. **Scott actually released the "teaser" for this game on his website. ***Soon, it became a minigame for FNaF World. *It is entirely possible to "pause" the game by pressing both "CONTROL" and "P". The same method also goes to the other games. *There is a cheat code for Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 which will automatically skip a night. It can be triggered by holding "C", "D", and "+". In the second game, it requires Toy Freddy's nose to be clicked and held on before triggering the code. *This is the only game in the series that had a gameplay trailer. *In the Anniversary images of The Office, Freddy can be seen outside the office but never used. **This is likely for when the power goes out. *The Fright Dome is the first place that has ever been declared "official" by Scott Cawthon. References |-| Gallery = Art covers Five Nights at Freddy's.png|Box art for IndieDB. FNaF Steam artwork.jpg|Artwork for Steam. Announcements Scott responds to a topic about FNaF game mechanics.png | Scott's response on a question about game mechanics. Main Menu 431.png|Freddy Fazbear in the main menu. 440.png|The frame of Freddy opening his mouth. 441.png|The frame preceding the image of Freddy without his mask. Freddys Endoskeleton.png|Freddy with his endoskeleton head completely visible. 5nightbeaten.jpg|The menu screen after Night 5 has been completed. Others Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Band.gif|Freddy and his band performing in the game's trailer (click to animate). 2.png|A picture consisting of all the band members, staring at the camera. Anniversary.jpg|A render of a Freddy head. Note the picture was taken from 5-28-14, 3 months before the game was released. AnniversaryBonnieTeaser.jpg|A render of an early Bonnie taking his head off. ChicaAnniversary.jpg|A render of an early Chica. Note the Cupcake's wink and smirk. FoxyAnniversary.jpg|A render of an early Foxy, untattered, two hands, and a lack of shoulder tuffs. AnniversaryJumpscare.jpg|A render of Bonnie jumpscaring the player. Note the Freddy in the background. AnniversaryJumpscareChica.jpg|A render of Chica jumpscaring the player. Parts&Service BTS.jpg|A render of Bonnie staring into the Backstage camera. Franchise Pack.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's Steam artwork featured alongside the Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Steam artwork in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's Steam artwork featured in the newer look for the Franchise Pack, along with three other games and Sister Location as well. FNaFFrightDome.jpg|Freddy and Foxy on the cover of the Fright Dome. FNaFFrightDomeCalendar.jpg|The calendar for how many days of the Fright Dome.